A Good Surprise
by Shania Maxwell
Summary: Harry recieves a surprise that quickly turns public knowledge. He has kept secrets from his friends who wonder how he did it. one shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

I decided to do a one shot because this idea randomly popped in my head fully formed. However, I didn't want to expand on it. Therefore, it became a one-shot. So enjoy.

Also, think of it as an inbetween story to my other ones. They are being worked on. I just had this idea.

* * *

It was a chilly February day and snow was falling outside softly. Love was in the air on this day as it was the day of lovers, Valentine's Day.

On this particular day, there was a disturbance in the Gryffindor guy's dorm.

Ronald Weasley entered the washroom to wash up in the morning only to walk right out stunned. His face was pale and ears red as he walked back into the dormitory.

The four other boys looked up at him wondering what was wrong.

Ron began stuttering before taking a deep breath.

"Okay, which one of you guys knocked a girl up?"

There was silence in the dorm before laughing erupted. Ron's ears went red but he still stood there seriously.

"It wasn't me! That's for sure. So who was it?"

The guys stopped laughing.

"How do you know?" Seamus asked.

"I found a positive pregnancy test in the garbage can." Ron replied.

"Well it wasn't me." Seamus replied with all seriousness. "Haven't slept with anyone in a while."

Neville blushed and gave Ron a look like "are you kidding."

Passing over Harry Ron got angry. Dean was dating his sister.

"I can't believe you Dean! Getting my sister pregnant, at this time? She still has a whole year left in school. I can't believe you..."

Dean cut off Ron. "Ron. It was not I. I repeat. Not me. Maybe someone used it and stashed it here."

"Or maybe it was Harry." Seamus said and everyone shifted his attention to Harry.

"Of course it was not Harry," Ron started "Harry doesn't have a girlfriend."

However when Ron looked at Harry, Harry would not look at Ron in the eye. Ron kept staring and after a moment Harry let out a dry sob.

Shocked everyone just stared at Harry.

Suddenly Seamus said, "Well who was it Potter?"

With no reply they just looked on.

"Well…?" Ron asked slowly.

Harry brought tear-stained eyes up and looked directly into Ron's eyes.

"I didn't knock anybody up." Here Harry paused and took a break. "I got knocked up."

The silence was deafening. Suddenly it all exploded. Everyone was yelling random things.

Suddenly Neville said, "Maybe we should let Harry explain."

Harry took a deep breath. As he was about to start, Seamus butted in. "I didn't know you were gay Potter?"

"Well I have secrets too Seamus." Harry said shocking everyone. They figured it was from some random one night where Harry was too drunk to remember.

"So, you are... er gay?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Harry said defiantly.

"Ohhh kay…" Ron said taking a deep breath. "And for how long?"

"How long what?"

"Um how long have you been gay?"

"Maybe 3 years. Maybe 4." Harry said.

Seamus sighed. "Harry… we could've gone out…"

"Nah, Seamus. I have my own boyfriend thanks."

The room was silent once again.

"Is he, um, the father?" Ron stuttered.

Harry gave him a glare. "I'm not a slut. Of course he is."

"And how long have you been with him?"

"Two and a half years."

"Holy… Harry! You hid this from us for two and a half years? I am supposed to be your best friend."

"It was best. We had to hide it." Harry tried to explain.

Dean jumped in. "And who is your boyfriend Harry?"

"Well, I, um, don't know if I can tell. I mean he doesn't even know about... Oh my god. I have to go!"

"Harry?" Ron asked

"Sorry. I will be back and explain later. My boyfriend doesn't know I am pregnant. I found out this morning."

"Oh." The others stated and watched helplessly as Harry ran out the door.

"Don't follow me guys. I will explain later." Harry said.

"Yes you will." Ron replied.

* * *

Running through the corridors, he made it to their secret passageway. Once through, he entered the room. Boy what a shock his friends would have if they saw the room.

It was the Head Boy room. It was green, and silver. It was a Slytherin room, because his boyfriend was a Slytherin.

Sitting on the bed alone, Harry pondered how to tell this to his boyfriend. True, they had been dating for two and a half years, but who knew how he would react. They were still in school.

Suddenly, Harry heard a noise and saw the bathroom door opening. There stood his boyfriend in nothing but a towel, hair sopping wet and dripping everywhere.

With an upturned eyebrow, his boyfriend came to the bed and sat beside Harry.

Harry gulped with nervousness.

"Wasn't expecting to see you here right now love."

Harry smiled.

"I have something to tell you." Harry replied.

"What is it?"

"Well, it's complicated. Draco, you know I love you right?"

Draco cocked his eyebrow again. "Yes Harry."

"Okay." Harry began. Then without thinking, everything rushed out. "Well it started this morning. See Ron found a pregnancy test and then stormed out and asked which guy knocked a girl up and no one did then they came to me and well, you know…"

Draco stood up quickly, colour draining from his face. "You didn't Harry."

"I mean I didn't even know it was possible, it was really sudden and I was shocked."

"You didn't know it was possible Harry?" Draco said tears coming to his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, well… it was unexpected."

"You sleep with a girl they get pregnant. I can't believe you cheated on me I can't believe…I thought you loved me"

Harry cut him off. "Draco... I didn't cheat on you. I'm pregnant, by you. You got me pregnant."

Draco stopped mid rant, tears slowing with a shocked expression on his face. Suddenly he started to smile. Then he laughed. Then he got up and grabbed me and started swinging me around.

"Don't you ever, ever scare me like that again Harry Potter." Draco said.

"Never." I replied whispering.

"Oh wow. I am so ecstatic. This is amazing. This is wonderful. This completely overshadows my valentines present to you."

Harry laughed. Only Draco would think of something like that now.

"And what was it?"

"Well I was going to wait until tonight… but now with this news and well, it goes together. Wait, can I get dressed first. It would be better."

"Well I don't know better… but, okay." Harry smiled.

Draco got up and got dressed. He then got something from a drawer.

"Harry, you are more important to me than anything else in the world. Even though you had a shock factor today, I want one too." Draco smiled. "You are my one true love and I want to live with you and be with you and our child for all eternity. Harry, would you do me the honour of being my husband?"

Harry's eyes widened and he cried tears of joy. "Of course!" Harry exclaimed.

They both got into a match of kissing.

After a while, they both pulled back for a break and lay back on the bed. After a few moments of silence, Draco spoke.

"Wait, you said that your entire dorm found out about us?"

"No. Just that I am gay, pregnant, and have had a boyfriend behind their backs for the past two and a half years. They don't know it is you."

"Oh. That makes me feel so much better."

"I have to tell them. I want you to be there."

"Okay." Draco replied. "How about Thursday? That gives us two days to plan what to say."

"Sounds like a plan." Harry agreed.

* * *

Harry being too lazy to leave through his passageway exited Draco's room into the Head common rooms. He figured that if found there he could say he was waiting for Hermione.

Walking into the common room, he was about to leave when Hermione and Ron came in the door. Seeing Harry, they threw him down on a couch.

Hermione gave him a calculating look as if wondering why he was there but passed it off as waiting for her.

"Harry," Hermione began. "Ron told me about what happened this morning. So, you are pregnant I hear?"

"Yes." Harry replied.

"I see. And you have been dating a guy for the past two and a half years."

"Yes." Harry replied.

Opening and closing her mouth several times Hermione finally stated, "Who is it/"

Harry bit his lip but before he had a chance to answer, Ron and Hermione blew up at him by saying things about how Harry kept secrets from them, how he was sneaking off, how healthy relationships should be in the open and about who he was dating. They were yelling and questioning him for quite some time.

Finally, after a couple minutes, Harry spied behind Ron and Hermione's yelling figures, Draco exiting his room. Draco entered the room, heard the yelling and looked up into the eyes of his pleading fiancé. Tilting his head, Draco looked at Harry and Harry replied with a nod and motioned for Draco to come over.

Hermione and Ron were still yelling but were silenced when Draco walked over from behind them and grasped Harry's hand. Harry scooted over and Draco sat with him on the chair, Harry jumping into his lap and his hand going through Harry's hair.

Ron and Hermione's jaws dropped.

Draco and Harry grinned.

"You, him, ferret, what?" Ron stated eloquently.

"Malfoy, Harry? He treated us like dirt." Hermione stated.

"The last two and a half years were all acting guys. We have been dating then. It was more playful bantering." Harry stated.

Draco smirked.

Ron and Hermione stared.

"And, now…" Draco started. "Harry and I are engaged. We are engaged and expecting and life couldn't be better. And you two better not ruin it for us."

Hermione recovered from shock and gave congratulations. "Still has that stubborn brat instinct though," she stated.

Harry smiled. "Well, can't have everything."

They laughed.

Hermione grinned. "I'm willing to start over if you are. If Harry sees good in you, well I trust him. Hermione Granger."

"Draco Malfoy."

Harry grinned. "I'm so proud of you two!"

They looked at Ron.

"Awww… whatever. What she said mate." Ron replied.

They all laughed and after talking a while more, Ron and Hermione left.

* * *

"Was that too bad Harry?" Draco asked.

"Nah." Harry replied.

"See, your friends accept you. You have a wonderful fiancé, and a wonderful child to come."

"I know. Fate must be done messing with me. Because it is finally giving me what I want, A loving family. "

Draco and Harry smiled at each other and looked out the window and the brilliant sunset. A perfect end to a perfect day.

* * *

Well, that was fun to write. A random idea I had. Hope you like it. Please review.

Shania Maxwell.


End file.
